Scouting Corps
by Yuu1aTogash1
Summary: Attack on Titan is a very good show, but what would happen if there was a new character that i add in? This is a fan based parody and i do not own any of the characters in this (except for my own 3) & do not own any of the pictures. Also I'm going by the story in the anime aot, not the manga.


I stood at the entrance to wall Rose. My dark brown hair was flowing some in the gentle wind. My clothes consisted of some homespun rags that my mom made, most of it wasn't cloth but holes from living in the forest and getting ripped up by brances. The entrance was a gate that could come up and down by the looks. I was being graced by god to not have any monsters around during the time becuase they would surely finish what those men didn't.

There was no need of knocking on the gate or trying to get the guards attention because they were already aiming their guns at me, what a warm welcome. About 4 of these guards came down from the top of the wall, they jumped down but used these devices at their waists to latch onto the wall just before they grazed the bottom.

Slowly, one of them approached me, clearly the superior of the group, with his gun aimed high at my chest, finger on the trigger ready to fire. Nervously he spoke, "state your business". Maybe i should've rehearsed what I'd say before i just pranced up to the wall and looked like a fool.

"I come from the middle area of wall Maria on search of aid." I spoke with such confidence in my voice that i almost convinced myself that i knew what i was saying.

The man who was taking charge let out a sigh and started to lower his gun but suddenly one of the people behind him, a girl might i add, moved in closer with her gun still raised aimed at my head. "Are you sure you want to believe this guy captain? He seems suspicious coming out if no where in need of 'help'" when she said 'help' she used quotation marks with her hands indicating that i didn't really need help. "I say we shoot him down where he stands" she moved in even closer to me than the first guy, so close in fact that i could feel the barrel of the gun pressing against my forehead.

"Stand down Shera!" The captain rushed to move in and grab her gun from her. Shers looked at the captain in the eyes with a angry look on her face and the captain looked back at her with authority. Shera groaned and walked off, using her machine around her waist to grapple up the wall and leave. The captain threw the gun down on the ground and let out a defeated sigh then looked back up at me. "I'm very sorry about that, that was very rude of her."

Personally, I'm flabbergasted. She really just put a gun to my head and pretty much said "good night". "Oh no it's quite fine, has there been something that happened to her recently to invoke that type of anger?"

The captain thought for a second then smiled, "yeah i guess there has been some bad stuff going on with her... thank you for understanding."

We stood there looking at each other for about 10 seconds before i just blurted out, "so are you gonna let me in?"

"Oh yes yes of course I'm soo sorry." The captain ran over to the gate and knocked on it in a mix of 8 taps, each one being tiemd differntly than the last. After he did his knocking voodoo the door opened up and the city was finally shown to me.

The city looked amazing, so much better than any image i had in my mind about what cities looked like. The containment of what could be held in one wall was immeasurable. All of the places I've been to that had any civilization were small villages that I'd only stay at for a little while before going back off into the woods to fend for myself.

"I hope you luck in wall Rose for whatever business or help you need." The captain gave me another warm smile as he moved his hand up to point at the village, showing me all that i have.

"Thank you so much sir, good luck to you too." With that i walked into the city, the entire world at my fingertips is what it felt like. What should i do first? There's so much to choose from, all of the medics i went to in the villages couldn't help me with my leg until i met that blacksmith in the village next to mine, the village of Kent. Maybe here i could get a new leg instead of pretty much a blacksmiths sword connected to a block of wood, all being put together with some rope.

Or maybe i should go and try to find a job or a house, maybe the job first so that i can buy the house with the money earned. "Oh i know what i want to do." I grinned to myself as i thought about it, "i want to kill the monsters."

"What the hell are you talking about?" A voice came from behind me in a monotone expression. I jolted forward and turned around, doing both in sync. Who stood in front of me was a man looking about 20. His eyes were very narrow and his hair seemed to be black but in the light seemed brown. He wore the same outfit as the captain but something about the tone he was using made me feel like he was better than the captain.

"Oh well i u-umm"

"You want to kill monsters." The man finished my sentence for me, seems like he was eavesdropping on me and that's why he said what he did. What kind of place is this? I get a gun aimed at me as soon as i get close then I'm being tracked while I'm inside the wall.

"Yeah, i do want to k-kill the monsters.."

"Are you some type of imbecile or are you just not talking about killing titans?" The man speaks with such power in his voice that no matter what i say i feel like I'm wrong.

"W-what do mean?"

The man let out a small huff as he started explaining it to me. "The supposed 'monsters' you talk about are not called monsters, rather called titans due to their colossal stature. So you want to kill them correct?"

"Yes, more than anything i want to get rid of their disgusting presence of only pain.. By the way, who are you?"

"The name's Levi, and if you are serious about it the training to become a part of the survey corps begins tomorrow. Since you don't even know that they're called titans I'll assume you do not know what the corps are correct?"

Was this man reading my mind?! "Yeah i have no idea who the 'survey corps' are."

Levi let out another puff as he started to explain the survey corps. "The survey corps patrol the walls in seach of any titans in the area that they could get rid of to protect the people. They are the 'heroes of the city'" levi said that last part with such sarcasm that it felt like he was just making it seem like he doesn't care about the people in any way.

"If I'm getting this straight, i have to train to become one of the survey corps in order to become a monster-- i mean titan killer?"

"Correct, however i think it'll be tough for you because of your situation." Levi looked down at my prosthetic leg that was a obvious downfall for my goal. "What happened to it?"

"Well my home was attacked by the mons- titans! Attacked by the titans..." I paused for a moment, should i tell him that the titans were people? Nono i should keep that to myself, i don't want to have that much of an abnormal back story to make him look further into me.

"Hurry it up."

"Oh yeah sorry! My home was attacked by some titans, they killed my mother and father, luckily my sister left with her life but i lost touch with her after the titans ripped off my leg and started to eat it. While they were distracted with my leg i crawled away far enough for them to loose interest in me. I crawled to a nearby village in search of help, i got a horse and continued on my journy, eventually getting my metal sword-leg here from a blacksmith. Little while later i made it here, and now this is where i am."

Levi was silent for a while as he processed my story. "Quite the life you've had huh?"

"Yeah.." once the story was over it made me realize that my entire family, was gone. My way of life was gone. Really everything i had, was now gone.

"The survey corps training is exactly what you need for your situation i promise you. Go to the training tomorrow."

"Oh okay w-where is it?"

"It's a big thing, you'll know where it is when it starts, everyone here is talking about the new recruits."

"Wow t-thank you so much levi!"

"Hmp, yeah whatever, i never got your name."

"O-oh yeah u haven't had to say my name in so long it feels like I've forgot it." My name, my name, what is my name..

"My name is, Karen! No wait that's not it.. Jace! No that's not it either.. oh yeah, it's kurayami. Kurayami Mazoku, but just call me yami."

Levi rolled his eyes as he said my name back over to himself. "Okay yami, see you around."

"B-bye levi!"

And without another word levi left, leaving me feel dumbfounded. He was a very mysterious person, i just now realize that he never said a word of his past or anything about himself. Oh yeah and maybe i should've asked him for a place to stay for the night. Well it's whatever because now i have a goal. I am going to train to become one of the survey corps!


End file.
